Ubervizard
Ubervizard is a RED Medic created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Mino Monsters 2: Evolution - A New Adventure Appearance Ubervizard is seen wearing the Point and Shoot, Dough Puncher, Das Feelinbeterbager and Ze Goggles. Origins Ubervizard came from another dimension of which all life had gone under chaos, as a giant barrier keeping the small, yet terrifying dangers from the other side got out of hand, and so did the world itself, turn to turmoil. Under the turmoil was Ubervizard, a quiet yet stern Medic who had kept his freak abilities away from others but it was not until in the TF2 Freak World that the first Ubercharge was initiated, that Ubervizard would find freedom. Ubervizard appeared months after the first Ubercharge and after this, enjoyed exploring the place unknown so long to him. Ubervizard found out how to work his freak powers after running into a hostile BLK team. He polished his skills and went off yet again, to another adventure to find some friends, or even allies. His quest for allies succeeded as he found Heavy Load who was in need of help against Medirals and went with him, to find more adventure along the way. Personality and Behaviour Ubervizard is a stern yet collected and itinerant Medic. He usually walks from one place from another, to inspect and search through the world he is placed in. If one is to approach him with friendliness, Ubervizard will talk for a while before walking yet again. But if one were to approach him with violence or just to be a pure annoyance, Ubervizard will take the appropriate action needed to stop it. Ubervizard is always on task, either it be killing a hostile freak or simply a somewhat normal conversation, Ubervizard will always give maximum effort to every "task" that is presented. Powers and Abilities Seemingly, from his name, Ubervizard is a Uber-based wizard, with the abilities that mostly include Ubercharges. * Different Ubercharges: '''Ubervizard has an amount of deployable Ubercharges, either it be a normal one or a Kritzkrieg Ubercharge and also extends for a period of time and no need of waiting. A sphere of Medi-Power will appear while doing so. * '''Transfercharge: '''When Ubervizard charges, he has the choice to transfer his Ubercharge to another person, mercenary or freak. * '''Takercharge: '''Ubervizard has the choice to also take one's Ubercharge, and make it his own in the process. This also works on freak's rage mode. * '''Enhanced Strength and Reflexes Ubercharge: Ubervizard can ubercharge himself, giving him a moderate amount of strength, able to lift miniguns easily and lift cars like it's no problem. He also has slightly better reflexes when ubered, dodging thrown weapons with relative ease. Note that this is not a rage mode, just a boost of energy when needed so. * Modified Ubersaw: '''If things turn dire, Ubervizard can take out his modified Ubersaw, which when thrown, can go at incredible speeds. Ubervizard Charged.jpg|Ubervizard, charging himself. Faults and Weaknesses Ubervizard's Takercharge is only temporary, like any normal Ubercharge, any rage mode or Ubercharge is temporary in the matter of fact. Any freak could activate their rage mode when wanted and regular Medics could do this as well. Ubervizard is also '''very reliant on his Uber wizardry and if this is taken away or surprised attacked, can be threatening to Ubervizard and he is also as frail as a normal Medic, even though he has enhanced strength. And his Ubersaw is only slightly stronger than a normal Ubersaw and would not even affect the upper echelon of freaks. Trivia * Ubervizard was originally going to be named "Uberwizard" but added a 'v' to make it sound more German. Category:Medics Category:RED Team Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Magicians Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Enthusiasts Category:Intellectuals Category:Freaks with Theme Songs